


Олененок

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2018 [6]
Category: Amber heart: Secrets of Cannaregio
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: "- Чему ты учишь ее?- Выживанию.- Как Оленёнка из Айнстайна?- Согласись: с выживанием у нее проблем не было".





	Олененок

**Author's Note:**

> найдено в старых черновиках, соответственно - замысел относится к версии игры до "перезагрузки" в 2016-ом году, и диалог в кратком содержании взят оттуда же. Преканон к событиям игры. Содержит авторские домыслы насчет биографии персонажей и вообще всего.

«Она здесь не выживет».

Отстраненный мужской голос с легким оттенком грусти — или брезгливости?

И второй — вызывающий острое желание съежиться, подтянуть колени к подбородку: опасный голос с ленцой, слегка растягивающий гласные.

«Нам-то что за печаль?»

Вокруг — туман; заползает промозглыми пальцами под плащ, даже подбитый мехом. В тумане она почти ничего не видит, но это, должно быть, нормально для портового города: откуда ей знать? Она ёжится, чувствуя под собой холодные доски. Последнюю часть пути ее, свалившуюся с внезапным жаром, везли на телеге, прикрыв какими-то мешками и тряпками. Она плохо помнит: кто ее подобрал. Купцы, должно быть; торговцы древностями. Их не различить в тумане — только по янтарному блеску, очень слабому, сквозь прорехи (у неё едва хватило сил, чтобы заплатить им последней горстью, оставшейся в кошеле), — и она не пытается вспоминать. Кроме только того, что одного из них следует бояться.

«Мы своё дело, конечно, сделали. Но не бросать же ее посреди квартала. Еще стража найдет, вмешается… Тебе как, нужны проблемы с товаром, Хайнц?»

Смешок, словно льдинка, скользит по позвоночнику. Она ёжится, рыскает взглядом из стороны в сторону.

Вокруг — всё та же мгла; хоть глаз выколи. Только чаячьи крики слышны где-то вдали. 

«Ты хотел сказать — новые проблемы?»

В одной руке она сжимает завязки вещевого мешка, перехватывая его поудобней. В другой — тонкую, мелкого плетения цепочку, уходящую вниз, под вырез перепачканного дорожного платья.

Она помнит: цепочку ни в коем случае нельзя отпускать.

«Ну да всё одно — ты прав».

Ещё одна льдинка, ещё холоднее, по самой коже. Сердце замирает, почти перестав стучать.

«Может, к Фаусте ее? Некоторые, знаешь, любят таких вот тихонь...»

«На прачек тут всегда спрос, конечно, хоть шторм, хоть штиль».

Обладатель голоса берет ее за подбородок. Его лицо неожиданно явственно проступает из пелены — рисунок, набросанный углём по серой бумаге.

«Что, девчоночка — умеешь стирать-штопать? Хозяйственная ты у нас, или как?»

Усмешка растекается по этому лицу — точно пятно разлитых чернил.

Ей нужно бежать: выронить мешок, чтобы легче было соскользнуть в сторону — или с силой бросить в лицо этому мужчине, он растеряется, и ей удастся вырваться, перекатиться, нырнуть под руку; главное — не выпускать цепочку. Ни за что на свете не выпускать.

А чернильно-угольный, бородатый, уже скользит пальцами по её шее, поддевает не так уж плотно прилегающую к коже ткань на ключице, нажимает сильнее, торопясь почувствовать ударяющую под кожей кровь.

Кровь, которая и вправду может — ударить, если только…

Она сужает глаза.

«Эй, а ну, стой!»

Сердитая женщина появляется будто из ниоткуда — выныривает из тумана, точно звезда из туч. У нее глаза, похожие на драгоценные камни — острые и прозрачные. Ее лицо видно четко, а еще четче — пурпурную вязь нечитаемых (и таких понятных!) символов у нее на шее, едва прикрытых распущенными светлыми волосами.

От этого хочется улыбнуться. Сердце сразу бьётся сильней и радостней, подпрыгивает в груди.

Она поворачивает голову к женщине и хочет сказать… спросить: верно ли, что она теперь в Каннареджо?

(То есть — она впервые позволяет себе это — подумать, мысленно произнести слово: «дома»).

«Ты кто така…»

Звук пощёчины колокольным звоном отдаётся в ушах. Немыслимо — так вот поднимать руку на постороннего, в особенности — на мужчину, будучи женщиной простого звания. Но эта женщина — совсем не проста.

Такую осанку — не укроешь, не спрячешь, даже если платье пошито нарочно просто. Осанку, изгиб шеи и контур плеч, мелодию интонаций. Ей кажется — они бы были одного круга, случись им встретиться между собой в иных обстоятельствах. Может быть, они действительно могли встречаться где-то еще. Не среди тумана.

«Вы что, не видите?» — не давая опомниться, женщина шагает к ней ближе. Встаёт так, чтобы между ними двумя не мог вклиниться уже больше никто. Берет ее за руку, резко задирает рукав — и узор, вьющийся по ее коже, словно по замороженному стеклу, заставляет мужчин — особенно того, лениво-опасного — отшатнуться в сторону.

«Проклятая кровь… настоящая…»

«Мы-то думали…»

Кажется, кто-то из них делает знак солнечного круга — едва ли не инстинктивно. Кажется, губы другого мужчины немо шевелятся, повторяя молитвенный заговор: точно в детстве, где-нибудь в родной деревушке.

«И нечего глазеть, — сердито добавляет женщина. — Идите своей дорогой и займитесь тем, зачем приехали. А я, так и быть, сделаю вид, что не заметила у вас в телеге ничего, о чем стоит сообщать страже».

Они еще какое-то время топчутся на месте, пока женщина помогает той, за кого так кстати заступилась, выбраться из телеги — уверенно подхватывая мешок, едва не упавший из ослабевших вдруг пальцев. А затем один из них — черный — сплевывает на мостовую и тянет товарища за плечо — пойдем, мол.

«А всё равно она долго тут не протянет», — теперь не спутать; теперь тот, первый, точно говорит с сожалением.

Но она не оборачивается к нему, не пытается объяснить, насколько сильно он ошибается. Она смотрит — неотрывно, почти не моргая — на свою спасительницу. Так, словно хотела бы зарисовать, запомнить пальцами, если память обыкновенная — вдруг подведет; такое случается до сих пор, пусть даже её кровь давно пробудилась.

«Не обращай внимания. Всё образуется», — женщина крепче сжимает ее пальцы в своей ладони. Ладонь у нее такая же решительная — и загрубелая: от постоянной работы, но не чёрной. Такие мозоли бывают на пальцах, которыми часто держат перо.

А затем отводит куда-то — в «штаб», женщина говорит, что это место так называется, хотя находящиеся там люди совсем не напоминают солдат.

В штабе — чуточку суматошно и слегка пыльно; она громко чихает и тут же, вспоминая о должных манерах, прикрывает нос рукавом. А заодно разглядывает, словно бы невзначай: полки и ящики, книги и диковинные приборы — должно быть, подземные, настоящие, не просто рисунки! — образцы пород и охотничьи трофеи. Нераспечатанные пока еще письма в конвертах с печатями — и стопки плотно исчерканных бумажных листов. Кажется, на краю одного из них мелькает какой-то знак, которого ей не случалось видеть раньше — и тем более, чертить самой.

Её, запоздало, снова начинает бить дрожь.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает эта женщина — Николет, вот как к ней обращались здешние, — повернувшись спиной и размешивая в травяном чае ложку меда.

— Эйрун, — отвечает она.

*

Кто она? Проклятая кровь, конечно. Странный вопрос, и правда что; всякие люди прибывают время от времени в Каннареджо, но если не ради заработка или встречи с роднёй — зачем бы обычным («слабокровным», не произносит ни одна из них) людям равнять себя с изгоями по доброй воле? Вот и оно.

Откуда она родом? Из Айнстайна. Шла пешком или подвозили добрые люди (на «добрых» Николет качает головой, пряча невеселую усмешку — вспомнив тех двух контрабандистов, которых отогнала сама). Но и всё на этом — ни пути, ни зацепки; не считать же за ориентир старинный колодец на площади наполовину обезлюдевшего посёлка — или книжную лавку в растущем торговом городке на склоне горы. После платы, отданной за ночлег, на книги бы уже не хватило, да и не унести их было с собой — она качает головой, и печаль, видная в этом жесте, для Николет понятна даже слишком хорошо.

Сколько ей лет? Семнадцать весён — или около того. А, значит, беспамятство объяснимо — некоторые созревают поздно, и не только в смысле женских кровотечений. Говорят, одно и правда может быть связано с другим — по крайней мере, у «проклятых»-женщин; но Эйрун только опускает глаза — большие, темные, терпеливые — и с любопытством на этот счёт Николет решает повременить.

Из какой она семьи? Молчание, тягучее, как медовая патока. И такое же липкое, словно оставляющее отпечаток на языках и ладонях. За Эйрун говорят её одежда, её тонкие — будто из северного светлого камня выточенные — черты, её руки, изо всех сил вдруг стиснувшие подол платья. Эйрун выпрямляет спину, будто закаменев — и у Николет сжимается сердце. Она вспоминает изо всех сил — и не может припомнить, безнадежно, никак: в одной только Илларии уже около сотни сколько-нибудь известных фамилий, что уж говорить об их ближайших соседях; а Эйрун нисколько не собирается ей помогать. Только шевелит губами, сосредоточенно, но неразборчиво, а следом моргает — медленно и разочарованно, словно силясь вызвать перед взглядом что-то, что уже ускользнуло. И качает головой — нет, не помню, простите.

Давно ли мылась в последний раз?

На этот вопрос, к облегчению Николет, Эйрун способна ответить просто и ясно. И тогда Николет, осторожно придерживая под руку — чтобы отойти от болезни, Эйрун понадобится ещё время, — ведёт её в баню: особую пристройку к помещениям штаба, чтобы «проклятые» могли совершать купание отдельно ото всех прочих.

Эйрун раздевается аккуратно, не торопясь; снимает с шеи цепочку, на которой — явно не священный солнечный символ, и надежно прячет под всей прочей одеждой.

Николетт помогает ей согреть воду, готовит длинное полотенце, которым Эйрун можно обернуть целиком, от шеи до пяток. С наслаждением распутывает её темные волосы, прядь за прядью, позволяя себе на несколько мгновений раствориться в простых, беспримесных ощущениях. 

— Ты недавно варила зелье для обновления крови? — нарушает тишину голос Эйрун.

Николет невольно одёргивает руку.

— Как ты?.. — Она точно была уверена, что отмеряла с аккуратностью: ни одна капля животной крови не должна была попасть на кожу или одежду — и тем более оставить следы.

— Порез характерной формы, запах тысячелистника и крапивы. Мазь на основе валюртовой эссенции стирается долго, она ведь покрывает кожу защитным слоем, отталкивающим всё чужеродное. А в таких случаях к ней добавляют еще и мелиссу. Она скрывает запах и облегчает боль. Серебряная взвесь, правда, не пахнет, но ее советуют смешивать с железным порошком в пропорции...

— Откуда ты знаешь всё это? — Николет не выдерживает — перебивает; изумление звенит в ее голосе. 

Эйрун качает головой.

— Не помню. То есть... Я читала об этом. Мне... разрешили.

Морщинка задумчивости перерезает лоб Николет.

— Выходит, тебя учили основам алхимии, но… это редко преподают представительницам нашего пола. Разве что в Храме… — Николет осекается, осознав, что в самом начале перебрала не все варианты. И как столь простое предположение не пришло ей в голову сразу?..

На её оборванную догадку Эйрун отвечает всё тем же молчанием, вежливым, не натужным (такое преподают — тоже — лишь в определенных кругах), и Николет решает не упорствовать. Хотя бы на этот раз.

Когда из волос Эйрун уже вымыта грязь, Николет заплетает их в одну из причёсок, которые видела в книге об обычаях северных земель — ещё в прежней жизни. Подаёт зеркальце, сбереженное в тайнике: взглянуть.

Судля по улыбке, быстрой, смущенной — но искренней и благодарной — мелькнувшей на губах Эйрун, Николет угадала правильно. 

И, любуясь следом этой улыбки на расслабившемся лице, Николет решается еще на один вопрос. Быть может, самый важный из всех.

— Как ты решила, что тебе сюда нужно?

Эйрун снова качает головой.

— Я просто узнала имя. И поняла, что тут — моё место. Тут, и больше нигде.

— Обычно сюда не едут по доброй воле, — подмечает Николет то, что известно и так. 

В Каннареджо не приходят: в Каннареджо бегут — или оказываются здесь ссыльными. Всё лучше, чем костёр или вилы; чем яд или «естественная» смерть под домашним арестом. 

— Добрая воля или злая — это всё неважно. Важно то, что мы все однажды будем здесь. Ведь здесь, — говорит Эйрун с серьезным лицом и неожиданно нежным светом в глазах, — живёт память. Наша истинная история. 

*

Вечером, устроив девушку-найденыша спать — пока что в пристройке у штаба, пока не удастся подыскать отдельное жилье или добиться того, чтобы этой Эйрун разрешили поселиться с ней вместе (ведь как отпустишь одну — такую?) — Николет приходит поговорить со Стейном. Ловит главу Штаба («коменданта», как говорят о нём по привычке некоторые) на выходе из таверны, поворачивает голову в сторону красноречивым жестом — «Надо обсудить».

Расхаживает перед ним из стороны в сторону — пять шагов туда, пять обратно; точно запертый зверь. Стейн слушает её хмуро, сдвинув брови, хоть и по видимости расслабленно, наполовину опершись о всегдашнее своё ружье. Нет, ему никаких сведений — «из понятных дальних мест», как он выражается обычно, — на этот счёт не поступало. Николет только качает головой, запускает пальцы в и без того растрепавшиеся за бурный день волосы.

— Она образованная, благородного происхождения, по ней видно... Неужели ничего? Ни единой зацепки?

— Если бы она хоть фамилию забыть не умудрилась, — ворчит начальник штаба. — Можно бы было, как-нибудь... А так... — он безнадежно взмахивает рукой. — Оставь ты это.

— Но ведь ее родители... Послушай, с нее, такой, сталось бы: броситься из дому, в чем была, прямо по снегу! Они, должно быть, места себе не находят, и надо хотя бы для приличия написать ее отцу...

— Не всем одинаково повезло с отцами, — обрывает Стейн.

Николетт молчит несколько мгновений, затем решается:

— А может, Храм…

— Что?

— Храм. Чуящие, — со значением, выделяя каждый слог, произносит Николетт — словно капли воска падают со свечи на обнаженную кожу. — Девочка шестнадцати-семнадцати лет, не помнящая родства. Тебе не кажется?..

— Когда кажется — делай солнечный круг. Что, ты думаешь, я отвечу? Не стучаться же в храмовые двери и не спрашивать во весь голос: эй, у вас там девчонок-северянок не пропадало недавно? Так ведь если ищут её — то и без наших криков найдут. 

— Она не захочет возвращаться, сбежав однажды, — качает Николет головой.

— Мы защитим её. Всё равно защитим, — голос Стейна тверд, как его походка: крестьянский сын, он крепко стоит на земле. 

— А если она всё-таки расскажет что-нибудь… — с надеждой в голосе начинает Николет.

— А вот тогда — это будет уже твоё дело.

*

Эйрун продолжала говорить, что ничего не помнит. Только раннее детство, и то смутно: гулкие холодные залы с высокими потолками, треск очага, запорошенные снегом густые сосновые ветви. И — дорогу, петлями ведущую от старого замка куда-то вдаль: за бледно-голубой горизонт. 

На самом деле, она помнила больше. Не слишком много; не так уж мало.

Самое важное — колени, на которых было так уютно сидеть, и старые книги, которые она листала, даже пока ещё ни капельки не понимая в вязи старинных слов, покрывавших тяжелые пергаментные страницы. Она помнит себя-малышку, сосредоточенно водившую пальцем по сухим, осыпающимся чернильным строчкам, составляющую по складам чьё-то имя. Помнит голос, немолодой, но гулкий и сильный — читавший ей на разных языках, не только на родном айнском; помнит, как, сделавшись уже старше, называла по памяти камни и травы, буквы и числа, гербы и города — и кто-то одобрительно кивал ей из темноты.

Помнит, наконец, амулет, надетый ей на шею — и наставление: "Никогда с ним не расставайся. Никогда! Слышишь?"

Помнит, как представляли её каким-то гостям: торжественным, высоким фигурам, облаченным в камзолы и отороченные мехом шапки; помнит слова — «надежда», «будущее», «наследство», и унизанные перстнями руки, и музыку, под которую шли в танец взрослые, пока самой ей приходилось сидеть, держа шею прямо, чтобы не повредить слишком сложной причёске. 

Потом это прекратилось. Исчезло, словно задули свечу.

Голоса звучали теперь только у неё в голове, в темноте под веками, переплавляясь в пение. Слов она ещё не разбирала: в попытке прислушаться те становились пятнами цвета, мутно вспыхивали, а затем гасли — и расплывались кровоподтёками под её кожей. После таких ночей её начинали — деликатно рассыпаясь в извинениях, но не спрашивая соизволения, — одевать в глухие, темные платья, оставлявшие на свободе только ладони и лицо. 

И тогда-то действительно появился старинный замок: вдали от столицы и суеты. Вдали от внимания — ненужного и опасного. Да, на севере хватка Храма не была настолько крепкой, как в центральной Илларии — могучей, уверенной, самосильной; но и не ослабела с годами. 

Больше в жизни Эйрун не было уроков правописания, нотных тетрадей и наставлений по этикету, которые нужно было вызубрить наизусть; не было взаимных поклонов и мокрых мальчишеских губ, неловко прижимавшихся к ее пальцам. Оставались лишь письма, приходившие исправно два или три раза в год: на плотной, слегка хрустящей под пальцами бумаге, белой, как снег. Четким и ровным, пусть и вычурным, почерком — советы для чтения с указанием глав и страниц, служившие надежным пропуском в библиотеку; рисунки удивительных артефактов и геометрические узоры, вписанных в круг или квадрат.

Но всё — безличное, кроме приветствия, в котором она неизменно видела свое имя — просто «Эйрун», без титула. 

На самом деле, ей даже нравилась тишина — даже если поначалу слегка пугала.

Её жизнью стали книги — и ее сны. 

Во снах приходила не своя память: отблески, отголоски, а порой и целые фразы на незнакомом — но почему-то до странности родном языке. Языке, которому Эйрун тоже понемногу училась — как только пение перестало вызывать головную боль. 

Во сне темнота перед её взглядом начинала светиться ласково и спокойно, рассыпалась театром масок, разыгрывавшим сложное, подчинявшееся неким запутанным правилам представление. Сверкающие фигуры двигались по исчерченому на восьмигранники полю — словно в одной из тех игр, с которым Эйрун знакомилась в библиотеке, — словно звёзды по небесной сфере; из их движений складывался узор, способный повернуть не игральную доску — ход человеческой жизни.

Во сне у неё под боком ворочался морской зверь, какие водятся в самых дальних ледяных водах. Его чешуя блестела всеми оттенками янтаря, и над пастью горели огни — точно маяк, показывающий путь в незнакомом море. 

Во сне она сама сидела за украшенным богато столом, глядя на своих безымянных сосестер и собратьев: у каждого по коже, знала Эйрун (носившая другое, конечно, имя), вьётся такой же, как у неё, узор — ветвистый и сложный. Источник жизни, источник тепла и света, спасения от надземной жестокой стужи.

(Только во сне Эйрун и боялась холода; не наяву).

Сны однажды — в конце концов! — сказали ей: здесь.

На старинных, истершихся по сгибам, картах она потом отыскала значок развалин: обведенный алым кружком более свежих чернил. 

Эйрун кажется, что она пыталась рассказывать об этом кому-то, но все вокруг словно притворялись глухими. Ни один из её вопросов, в которых звучало вдруг слово «Каннареджо», не получал ответа — 

Должно быть, её просто… охраняли. Берегли до поры.

Оттого и не вывозили никуда, даже под присмотром, даже в закрытой карете — ограничивая все прогулки пределом замкового двора. 

И, мягко, но непреклонно, отбирали у неё всякий острый предмет, которым можно — намеренно или случаем — разрезать кожу достаточно глубоко.

Это Эйрун помнила твёрдо.

Еще она помнила кровь, стекавшую по рукам — прямо на белый снег. Помнила зимний воздух, прорезанный сверкающим светлым следом — непоправимо и ярко; помнила, как немота сковала язык, отняв родную речь вместе с древней, и как падали, схватившись за глаза, люди в чёрном, чьи рукава были отмечены чужим символом и чужим гербом. 

Никакие отговорки не действуют вечно.

Одна догадка Николет была истинной: Эйрун действительно ушла из дому в чем была, хоть и не босиком. И не ушла даже — бежала; спотыкаясь и едва ли не падая, изо всех сил стараясь не оборачиваться. Мешок, в который она скинула, спешно сгребая их со стола, свои украшения, а еще — немного хлеба и два поздних яблока, бил по ноге, но Эйрун просто не могла улучить мгновение и перехватить его поудобнее.

За её спиной поднимались огонь и дым, а внутри расплывалась, точно пятно разлитых случайно чернил, пустота. 

Она ведь не хотела, думала Эйрун. Она не хотела причинять никому вреда. Она просто хотела знать...

Она пыталась защититься. Вот только иная защита ещё вернее приводит к смерти, чем нападение.

Маленькое лезвие, спрятанное в рукаве темного, скромно расшитого, наброшенного в спешке платья, — и явно назначенное для защиты девичьей чести. Блеснувшее — на миг, и не больше: но этого хватило, чтобы решиться. Амулет горел на груди расплавленным янтарём — горел, не согревая, — и столь же ярко горели нужные символы в разуме Эйрун. 

Взамен на снегу остались несколько капель слёз. 

Эйрун не позволила себе оглянуться на тех, кто окружил её; кто не оставил ей выбора. Кровь вела её, скрывала, давала силу ногам — до тех пор, пока это было возможно. (Травы, собранные в замковом огороде летом, Эйрун никак не успела бы взять с собой — но это не помешало ей пожалеть об этом, когда порезанные запястья вдруг свело судорогой).

А потом она дрожала в полузаброшенном сарае, зарывшись, насколько сумела, в остатки сена и накинув на голову полу теплого плаща, который был ей явно велик. До тех пор, пока не забылась неверным, тревожным сном.

Во сне морской зверь поднялся из глубин, сворачивая над собою водоворот — и устремился на юг.

К сверкающему янтарному сердцу.

*

Это Николетт первая прозвала ее Олененком — некстати вспомнив детскую книжку (очень красивую — отцовский подарок: с искусными иллюстрациями во всю страницу и золотым тиснением на обложке). Темная шерсть, блестящие влажно глаза — большие, открытые. Легкая неуклюжесть, которая — дай только срок — обернется хрупким изяществом. Сиротство, вынужденное и раннее. А под конец — обещание блестящего будущего.

Впрочем, этот блеск видела в ней, кажется, одна только Николет. Для остальных же... Есть девчонка — и есть; а пропадет, или покалечится, или недоберет янтаря — значит, такая уж у неё судьба. 

Нет, бесполезной для Штаба искателей Эйрун вовсе не была — но ускользала от взгляда, проходила по кромке, словно и не делала ничего: не поймешь даже — была неподалеку, или просто почудилась. А вот сама всегда смотрела внимательно — не давая, впрочем, лишний раз замечать своё любопытство и счесть его за назойливость. Выучка, могла бы сказать об этом Николет, не проходит даром — но вот действительно выучка ли?..

Эйрун только улыбалась своей памятной слабой улыбкой, собирая подземные травы и смешивая зелья; легко отворяла себе кровь, перетягивая жгутом предплечье — и отсчитывала, едва заметно морщась, нужное количество капель. Возилась в садике, разбитом во внутреннем дворе пару лет назад — его прежней хозяйки уже не было среди искателей, но полезные травы оставались полезными. Проходила — тихая, легконогая — по каменным мостикам в самых ненадежных пещерах; ныряла в темную воду — без ропота, без следов. И вовсе не боялась темноты, служившей даже для опытных искателей источником всегдашней опасности — недаром едва ли не первым, что они учились чертить из знаков, попав сюда, был геометрический символ для яркой вспышки. 

Эйрун же будто сразу знала, куда ступать.

«Чем глубже», — любила говорить она, — «тем на самом деле светлее».

Но даже так — даже в подземельях она не забывала о том, чтобы выглядеть красиво, с достоинством. Покупала на съэкономленный янтарь у Фаусты в лавке — сосновый гребень из Айнстайна или мешочек ароматных трав; а кроме того — ткань, нитки и ленты. Упрямо колола пальцы иголкой, пробуя повторить то, что, должно быть, показывала ей экономка — или согласная потакать хозяйкиному любопытству служанка. Николет помогала ей, когда могла выделить время между делами Штаба, — рано оставшаяся без матери, она давно освоилась с тем, чтобы заботиться о себе сама, даже без прислуги; еще в другой жизни, до Каннареджо. 

И тянулась рука — сама, своей волей — отсчитать еще несколько лишних янтарных капель или воспользоваться правом наследницы: раз в год запросить дополнительного содержания. Подарить Эйрун браслет с рубином, который так бы подошёл к ее платьям, — а то и ожерелье. Смеясь, застегнуть у нее на шее: смотри, почти как старинный портрет! (И застыть на месте, когда Эйрун качнет головой: нет, тогда таких портретов, как делаем мы, не писали... а если бы и писали, то всё равно — не хватает маски. Мне, вздохнет Эйрун, впрочем, маску всё равно еще пока не положено). 

Наследница рода Линде с беспощадностью видела в Оленёнке себя: в том отражении судьбы, где ей — и вправду — не повезло ни с отцом, ни с временем и местом рождения.

Не то чтобы Николет этого не понимала.

Но оттого ей только сильней желалось, чтобы они с Эйрун _на самом деле_ знали друг друга — до того, как дорога проклятых (дорога знаний — ни к чему отрицать) привела их в Каннареджо.

Ведь тогда Николет действительно могла иметь какое-то право на то, чтобы быть к ней ближе, чем прочие.

*

— Что такое? — Николетт устало отбрасывает со лба волосы; на коже остается чернильный след. Очередной отчет, опись найденного и поднятого на поверхность искателями — и примерная цена всего этого в янтаре.

Вот она, единственная, если посмотреть правде в глаза, причина существования этого города — этого жалкого гетто, подачки, брошенной «детям дьявола»: возможность добыть диковинки на потеху скучающим богачам, которые и знать ничего не хотят о действительной истории древних. 

Не хотят даже мысли допустить о том, чтобы использовать эти находки — хотя бы некоторые, механизм действия которых вполне понятен для простого человеческого разума! — или даже разобрать и исследовать их затем, чтобы улучшить жизнь на поверхности. И неудивительно: ведь это потребовало бы признать — хотя бы признаться самим себе — в том, что «проклятых» на самом деле стоило бы называть «одаренными». 

Впрочем, большинство недовольных таким порядком — уже внизу.

Уходят — словно улетают куда-то, как по осени птицы (храмовники сказали бы: падают, низвергаются без надежды на спасение во мрак преисподней). Немыслимо далеко, хотя и так близко — под самыми твоими ногами. Они зовут себя "Культом Крови" — гордость против смирения, амбиции талантливого красавца-дворянина, их предводителя, против благоразумия отставного солдата Стейна.

И Эйрун — та, чей негромкий голос Николет сейчас слышит так ясно, — дрожит на грани, разделившей эти два мира: точно та, знакомая с детства, картина в отцовском поместье — девочка над обрывом. Ветер развевает ей юбки почти до неприличия, солнце светит в лицо; девочка щурится и смеется одновременно. Ее улыбка, как теперь думает Николет, очень напоминает улыбку Эйрун. Картину, и правда, писал айнстайнец — но несколько десятилетий назад. 

— Посмотри, что я нашла.

Эйрун протягивает на вытянутой ладони нечто небольшое и прихотливо блестящее в косых вечерних лучах, бьющих сквозь недавно вымытое окно.

Это даже не механизм; поначалу находка кажется искусным творением ювелира, но Николет присматривается — и видит живое.

Живое — но сохраненное навек удивительным даром безымянного подземного мастера. Какими же были сады тех древних, удивительных людей — если их опыляло нечто подобное? 

Переплетение золотисто-медовых веточек и диковинное насекомое в янтаре: изящные крылья, на которых видна каждая прожилка, суставчатые лапы и фасетчатые глаза, похожие на два ограненных рубина. Таких не водится на поверхности — но и ползучих, недобрых к людям обитателей глубины оно напоминает только слегка. Оно устроилось на самом краю чашечки цветка, в неустойчивом равновесии. На корешке листа ещё блестит влага — кажется, будто летучее чудо присело передохнуть, выпить немного нектара, и вот-вот вспорхнет снова. Только качнутся лепестки лепестки — тревожащие, фиолетово-алые даже под слоем янтаря. 

— Восхитительно, правда? Я нашла это на третьем ярусе. Остановилась прислушаться к Лозе, наклонилась поближе — и вот оно. 

Николет не спрашивает: как ей удалось забраться так далеко. И дело даже не в крови — Эйрун очевидно была далеко не первой «проклятой» в своей семье. (Быть может, как раз поэтому она до сих пор молчит, даже во сне упрямо сжимая губы — даже тогда, когда на ресницах и щеках блестят слезы).

Нет.

Её пропускают. Приваживают. Присматриваются.

Даже оставляют подарки.

— Жаль будет расставаться, — тихо проговаривает Эйрун. Николет требуется всё её выученное самообладание, чтобы не вздрогнуть — с такой двусмысленностью прозвучали эти слова. 

— Выбора нет. — Николет пожимает плечами. — Можно попробовать задержать находку для изучения и описания. Я, как архивариус, имею в этом некоторый вес... — Она бледно усмехается. — Но это только на время. И времени, боюсь, не хватит, чтобы мы разгадали этот секрет. 

Эйрун будто бы даже не меняется в лице, когда проговаривает:

— Но всё может быть по-другому.

Николет молчит. 

«Мы защитим её» — сказал Стейн. Глава Штаба, старавшийся всегда — насколько это возможно, чтобы не повредить искателям в целом, — помнить о тех, о ком старательно забывали все прочие. О ком проповедовал не вспоминать Храм. 

Но как можно защитить человека от него самого? От собственной тяги — верной и точной, как направление компасной стрелки? 

Николет молчит, пытаясь одним взглядом сказать обо всём этом Оленёнку — но та отворачивает голову и бережно опускает свою находку (приманку?..) на чистый лист бумаги, один из заготовленных Николет. 

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты тоже услышала песню Лозы. Там всё иначе — то есть, не там, а тогда. Но тебе бы понравилось. Я ведь, — улыбается Эйрун, словно бы извиняясь, — не понимаю в механизмах, как ты.

— Может, когда-нибудь...

Николет качает головой. Обтирает пальцы уже и так непростительно-перепачканным платком из магазина Фаусты — и проводит рукой по волосам Эйрун. Та вздрагивает — ни дать ни взять, диковатый лесной зверек, — но всё же позволяет Николет эту случайную ласку.

Николет ловит себя на неуместной мысли — желании, чтобы время взяло и замерло: застыло в предзакатном янтарном мареве. Навек сохранив эту удивительную смесь тревоги и покоя на лице Эйрун — и нежность, отчаянную, тайную нежность, обжёгшую в этот миг архивариуса изнутри.

«Всё будет хорошо», — хочется сказать Николетт. Вот только если бы она сама в это верила.

*

...в конце концов, она ушла вниз. Тихо ушла, рассветным прохладным утром, ничего не взяв с собою, кроме плаща.

Ее даже хватились не сразу — за девчонкой такое водилось: пропадать без предупреждения, а потом возвращаться снизу — с пустыми руками и такими словами на языке, после которых архивариус штаба вновь будет укоризненно качать головой и просить: берегись. Берегись подземных змей и храмовых гончих, а пуще всего — самой себя берегись. 

А она, Эйрун-Оленёнок, будет улыбаться, кротко и снисходительно, одними губами, и повторять — в сотый, тысячный раз:

— В глубине не может скрываться зло.

Упрямство, непрошибаемое упрямство, которое сродни вере. Способное сохранить или погубить — одинаково.

Николетт только вздыхала, уводя Эйрун с площади, от посторонних глаз — в который раз, как в тот, первый. Не спрашивала ничего больше, отлично сознавая, что получит в ответ — что ответила бы сама, не будь настолько разумной и прагматичной, не будь в её крови янтарный огонь настолько разбавлен обычной человеческой кровью.

Но всё-таки порой тьма глубин — лучше, чем безжалостная ярость солнца; и Николет одинокими, тихими вечерами торопливо писала на руке у Эйрун — опасаясь доверять пергаменту и бумаге: писала имена, которые можно назвать внизу, столкнувшись с культистами; рисовала тончайшим пером, неспособным выманить силу, знаки, которыми можно отбиться от подземных тварей. Чертила маршрут, по которому самой — не пройти. Не только потому, что на ее груди — не амулет, а знак Солнца, ненавистного Солнца: палящего, истинного, не умеющего прощать. Нет, её просто не звали — никуда и никогда; не распахивали перед ней сияющую дверь, ведущую к славе прошлого.

В отличие от Эйрун.

Николетт не хотела ее отпускать.

И знала: придётся.

*

— Я наконец-то встретилась с одним из них. — Глаза Олененка сияют — так, что кажутся из темных почти янтарными. Янтарь, драгоценный дар подземелий, уходящий — за кружку браги, заморский деликатес или ночь с веселыми прачками.

Или — оседающий в храмовых подвалах, под спудом, чтобы потом обратиться, вспыхивая карающим пламенем, против тех самых людей, кто его когда-то добыл. 

Но Оленёнок не вспоминает о каре — "стрелка компаса", вновь думает о ней Николет; а ещё думает о том, что ей едва ли доводилось встречать кого-то другого, в ком робость настолько бы сочеталась с бесстрашием.

У неё лёгкая походка — точно у влюбленной или у пьяной. Подол темно-алого платья заворачивается вокруг ног, и стоптанные туфли скользят, будто по танцевальному паркету — почти не касаясь земли.

— Ты ведь была осторожна, правда? — наклонить голову, хмуря заботливо брови, подхватить под локоть, усадить рядом: привычные действия, привычное тепло раскрасневшихся — и это от подземного-то воздуха! — щёк Эйрун.

Вот только что-то колет Николет — где-то под грудью, сжатой простым корсетом; словно зловещее веретено из еще одной детской сказки — орудие неумолимой судьбы.

 _Проклятие_.

«С одним из них».

— Они совсем не такие, как про них говорят здесь многие, — качает головой Эйрун. — Ты же знаешь. — Николет молчит; теперь ей — пожинать плоды, не жалуясь и не пытаясь отыграть чего-то назад. — Но если бы... если бы он увидел во мне не мою кровь, а мое тело... — Она прерывается на мгновение. Ее лицо вдруг делается серьёзнее, чем обычно; хотя вдохновенное выражение не исчезает с него совсем. — У меня было, чем защититься. 

— А если бы он увидел твою кровь, но посчитал бы врагом? — Порой искатели штаба возвращаются ранеными — но не от скорпионьих укусов или присоск подводных змеев; если культисты думают, будто те подошли слишком близко. — У тебя хватило бы времени начертить нужный знак?

— Я... я думаю, да. Но всё хорошо. Он обещал. Он научит меня, — Эйрун касается её пальцев своими — мимолётный, ласковый жест. Словно бы благодарность за то, прежнее учительство и поручительство — которому вот-вот настанет конец. Или уже настал.

Николетт не спросит: кто этот «он». И потом пожалеет, что не спросила вовремя.

*

— Не хочешь с нами? — в последний раз спрашивает Эйрун.

«Не — _со мной_ », — почти бесстрастно отмечает Николетт. — «С нами». И качает головой, кутаясь в шаль — сегодняшним утром в Каннареджо прохладно, из портового квартала наползает туман.

«Бог-император», — думает архивариус по привычке, обращаясь к тому, в кого обязана и не может верить, глядя в спокойные глаза своего Олененка. — «Бог-император, ей же едва семнадцать. Почему?»

Почему люди не могут просто быть осторожнее? Почему самым талантливым, самым лучшим — трудней всего устоять? Почему ей самой сейчас так внезапно — так неподобающе! — хочется шагнуть вперед, взять Эйрун за хрупкие плечи и пообещать: обязательно. Однажды, не сейчас, но — обязательно...

— Нет.

Выпрямить спину. Призвать на помощь всё самообладание, всю выучку, впитанную с младых ногтей. Даже если так отчаянно не хочется оставлять Оленёнка на милость самовлюбленного упрямца, околдовавшего её своей сильной кровью и властной повадкой.

Но дочь семейства де Линде не будет плакать и умолять. Дочери семейства де Линде полагается встречать невзгоды с достоинством, приличествующим имени. Так что — Николетт не остаётся ничего, кроме как стиснуть зубы, сжать и разжать ладони, качнуть головой.

И всё-таки — обнять Эйрун, порывисто-резко. Выдохнуть ей в ухо:

— Береги себя, Олененок. Помни, чему я тебя учила.

Сердце Николетт бьется гулко и тяжело, словно храмовый колокол.

Эйрун уходит, мягко ступая по старинным камням, унося с собой дурман древних тайн — обступающих ее, укрывающих, словно туманный плащ. Тайн, к которым непричастна более Николет де Линде, аристократка и проклятая кровь, потому что у нее на шее нет древнего амулета, потому что она предпочитает своим умом доходить до вещей, которые подсказывает другим чужая подземная память.

Темное предчувствие сжимает железными когтями сердце архивариуса Штаба. Сгущается грозой над городом, темными морскими волнами бьется о берег. Слухи, пойманные ненароком в таверне — резкие шаги новых храмовых Чуящих по камням мостовой — паутина молчания и отведенных взглядов; тяжелые взмахи маятника — словно палаческого клинка.

И вот, поздним вечером Николет молится в полумраке, в одиночестве, которым сама себя оградила — в храме, служителей которого боится, на самом деле, столь же сильно, как всякий проклятый.

Но страх за другого — за _другую_ , не за себя — сильнее привычки. И вот: ее молитва к солнцу, скрытому за темными тучами, почти спустившемуся за горизонт, звучит искренне, как никогда.

«Пускай она выживет. Пускай она выживет даже там».

Она молится в Храме, — в недрах которого уже подписан приказ о подземной облаве; подписан три дня назад.


End file.
